A story of X Men and L'cie
by Maroon-Aaroon
Summary: When the heroes of Cocoon and Gran Pulse are told of a new adventure they must embark upon to save their future, they are confronted with the Astonishing X-Men and their numerous allies and foes.
1. Disclaimer

Hi to anyone who is going to read this fan-fic of mine. Basically it's going to be a Final Fantasy XIII(-2) crossover with X-Men and their related characters.

So basically, the idea came when I realised that the l'cie, like mutants, were the outcasts of their society, ironically at the bottom of the pecking order, regardless of their abilities. I wanted to show how similar they could be, and what better way with a good old crossover!

So yeah, disclaimer – I own none of the characters I will be involving (Oh lord I wish I did)

If you're looking for timing;

FF – Post game, it's kind of introduced

X-Men - My main roster is the Astonishing X-Men cast, plus Storm, Armor and Xavier. Their story comes just around issue 18 before Agent Brand beams them up. So yes, Ord and Danger will also be involved.

There will be more characters appearing later who I will explain when I get to them, I wanna keep them a surprise for now

Enjoyyyyyy


	2. Leaving Gran Pulse

When Cocoon fell, we excepted the crystal sleep to succumb us; this was not Etro's plan.

When Cocoon fell, the lives of countless, helpless civilians would be destroyed; this was not Etro's will.

When Cocoon fell, it was saved, but not by us; this was Etro's blessing.

As the six l'cie defied destiny and defeated Orphan, they floated high above Eden seeing the inhabitants of Pulse gradually fading away. They'd did it, they'd saved Cocoon's existence and established a new rule under their own government. No more fal'cie dictatorship running the show. However something was wrong, the city around them seemed to be crumbling under the weight of its independent leadership.

"Stay together!" Lightning cried as they helplessly floated from solid ground. She and Snow edged together, "Hey, grab my hand," Sazh called to Hope, bringing the four closer together, however two were missing. "Fang! Vanille!" Snow shouted anxiously as they stayed stationary in midair, seemingly understanding of their fate.

"Vanille?" "Ready." A word said with such conviction, a pure sense of understanding between the friends. As the others stared on helplessly, the two Pulse l'cie fulfilled their original focus and became Ragnarok, the bringer of destruction. As Ragnarok, the two stopped Cocoon from smashing into their true home; they crystallized a falling world to save the lives of those who hated them.

Four crystal statues stood aloft in front of their salvation. "Now, is not your end." The crystal seemed to melt off Lightning like the clear water of a speeding river. As she awoke from what she assumed would have been an eternal slumber, she noticed the rest of the party also being freed from their prisons. "They did it," Lightning uttered as she stared breathless at the natural wonder before her, "they saved the world." "No," Snow said, determined to be the optimistic silver lining in the building grief that the group felt, "they gave us a new one."

"It wasn't all thanks to us y'know!" "Yeah, we can't take all the credit, just most of it." Vanille and Fang approached from behind the four, almost as surprised as they that the two had survived such a transformation. "But, how?" Hope asked, baffled but full of relief. "Now's not the time for questions, look!" Vanille said, excited as she gestured in Cocoon's direction once more. It was clear that the two figures on the distance were welcome faces; "What?" "Hmm?"

"A whole big bunch of Chocobo's!" A small boy told to an older friend with such excitement. "Hey, look there," the older girl interrupted, but this interruption was gladly welcomed. "Oh!" the two began to ran towards the group, "Dajh!" DADDY!" the father and son reunion was a beautiful moment, only heightened by a future bride and groom and his soon to be sister-in-law. "SERAH!" Snow cried as he laid eyes on her, "It is!" Lightning said, excitement tainting her voice. "SNOW!" "SERAH!" the two embraced longingly. Laughter and joy filled the air. "You still have your brand?" Serah questioned, "but Cocoon is safe?" "And you still have yours, what's going on? Serah! I won't lose you again!"

"It was my divine will that kept you as l'cie." A voice rang through the minds of the seven l'cie. "I saved you from your initial focus and it's untimely fate, and I shall save you once again once your new focus has been fulfilled." "Who are you, what have you done to Serah?" Snow shouted angrily. "I am the divine Etro, I am outside time and space, in a world where life and death are nought. You must achieve my goal of saving the world I created, and then I will reward you graciously. You seven, shall now be the protectors of Gran Pulse. A new threat is on the horizon, one which must not harm my world. I ask you, protect Gran Pulse."

"Look lady, I just got my son back, I'm not leaving him again." Sazh said aloud, much to the confusion of young Dajh. "I shall keep him safe, he and his new friend will be content until your return." Etro voice rang clear. This was no longer a request, but a demand. Sazh looked down and saw Dajh playing with the Chocobo chick he had kept safe throughout his journey as a l'cie. Could he really give up his son, and his good luck charm to go on another quest of grandeur? Sazh believed it was the Chocobo chick and his need to find Dajh and unite the two that had kept him going through his journey, without them, would he really make it back? But this question was out of his hand; Dajh and his new friend began to fade from vision, however they did so contentedly. "What are you doing woman? Where's my son? This isn't a way to win someone over to your cause!" "I shall keep the boy safe in Valhalla with me, he shall be content and never unhappy in this land. He shall not come to harm, and he shall not age. He shall be returned to you as he was should you complete your new focus."

"So what is our focus?" Hope asked, seemingly on board with the new quest. During the course of their previous journey, he had lost both his mother and father, and now began to think of his friends more as a family. "I see a darkness on the horizon. One unlike you have faced. You must stop this darkness from encompassing time itself, and therefore not only save Cocoon, but your lives, your families, and life itself. This is all I can tell you, for now. Good luck."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Snow shouted angrily. Just then, the ground began to quiver and sever. "Wait, Serah!" Lightning had broken onto a different piece of land than her recovered sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law, but once again she losing them. She ran to the edge of her island and tried to grab her sister, yet the island was moving away to fast. "Watch out hero!" Fang, demonstrating her Dragoon skills leapt over to stop Lightning falling down the crevice. "Lightning, it's ok! I'll keep her safe, you worry about yourself." "We'll be together again soon sis," Serah called, fighting back the tears, "I only just got you back, we're not losing each other again! I love you!" Serah cried bravely, although the tears provided doubt in Lightning's spirit. Just then, she and Snow were pulled backwards into a split in the fabric of reality. Lightning and Fang looked on helplessly as the rest of their friends were also dragged from them.

"FANG!" Vanille whimpered, scared of befalling the same fate as Serah. "Oh no, I'm not losing you!" Fang said with a stern determination. She scaled the rocks that were rising and crashing around them and trying to make her way swiftly to Vanille, Lightning in heavy pursuit. Grasping out just as fraction too late, as Vanille, accompanied by Sazh and Hope were also pulled into a dimensional rift. "Well, it's just us," Lightning muttered. She looked up determined just as a light shone bright in front of the two. "Etro, we'll fulfil your wish. We'll save Gran Pulse. We'll save the future." She felt a hand in hers, "We'll save Serah and Vanille, they're what really matter…" Fang had a tone of doubt in her voice, yet her demeanour remained confident. They jumped forward ready for the confrontation that awaited, into an abyss of the unknown. This journey would be tough, but if it was what they needed to do to save Serah, Vanille, Cocoon, _everything,_ again, the two could overcome any obstacle thrown at them.


	3. A battleground for new beginnings

The Astonishing X-Men were gathered in the yard. They were awaiting the arrival of a team mate, an old mentor, and a monster. As they waited, Scott Summers studied his friends; as Cyclops, he looks at each member of his team through his crimson visor, judging their power set and how it would help in any battle plans he may have to throw together in the heat of the moment.

Emma Frost, his lover. The White Queen, his second in command. Her telepathy kept the team linked in crucial moments and her diamond form worked as a very heavy hitter. Piotr Rasputin, otherwise known as Colossus, was the other powerhouse of the team. Long thought deceased until only several weeks ago, this came as a great, although well welcomed shock, not least of all to Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde; Shadowcat. This young girl has too many battle scars in her from years of siding with the X-Men. James Howlett, Logan, the feral Wolverine. A madman to his many enemies, a vital asset to his team, and even more than this to the teams newest, youngest recruit, Hisako Ichiko. More a role model to the young Armor, and a discharge from the fear she feels knowing what is to come. Lastly, Hank McCoy, Beast; Scott's oldest friend and wisest companion, he feels safer taking on any mission with this man by his side.

A cloud approaches on the horizon, marking the arrival of another. Queen of Wakanda, Ororo Munroe, the mighty Storm. Her aid in any task is crucial. The two have many times butted heads over leadership, however this leads to a deep-running respect for one another.

Another arrives. Professor Charles Xavier. Founder of the original X-Men, now outcast for his crimes against them. Wheelchair bound, however one of the most powerful mutants present; his disability does nothing to hinder him.

Finally, the villain enters the fold. Ord of the Breakworld, accompanied by Danger. This is a surprise, battle plans have to change. Danger knows each of the X-Men's strengths and weaknesses, she would be a formidable foe alone, but she has an ally.

Ord's battle cry rings out as a thunderbolt strikes the ground next to him. Not a miscalculation of aim, but a warning. Storm does not want blood on her hands, she has always maintained the Professor's ideal of X-Men spilling no blood. However Cyclops knows this is naïve, after the end of this, there will be many things he wish could be undone, but this cannot be.

Danger flies forward, going straight for Xavier. Last time she wanted to kill him her system was overridden by parenting commands, this time will be different. She had sort out long-time foe and friend of Xavier, Erik Lensherr to remove this part of her circuitry. This would now allow her battle to the death to take place, and mean something. Armor charged towards the machine. She had not fought Danger with the rest of the X-Men, and had not had as much training in the danger room; this made her the ideal sparring partner. Several deadly blows were exchanged, however neither female backed down. Storm again descends a bolt of sheer electricity, in hopes to override this mechanical behemoth, however no damage is done; in fact it seems the odds are in Danger's favour. She discharges the electricity in the direction of Armor and takes her out, sparking off her psionic armour and rebounding onto Xavier, rendering him too unconscious. Wolverine now enters the fray, savage after the sight of seeing his new confidant torn down.

A bolt of light. A screeching tear. A universal gateway.

Three new figures enter the battleground. Cyclops clocks them on the outer perimeter while dodging a punch from Ord. "Beast, Colossus, Shadowcat, stay on him. Storm and Wolverine are taking Danger. Xavier and Armor are out of action. Emma, you come with me. We need to figure out if these guys or on our side." The orders are set, and the team's leaders head towards the three bodies recovering from what he cannot comprehend. What was that ripping sound? And what did it have to do with these characters?

"You kids okay?" Sazh asks his companions. "Yeah, I'm ok," comes Hope's reply, "but Vanille seems like she's out. I've got it though." Hope feels his l'cie powers course through his veins, down his arms, and through his hands. His healing role as medic brings Vanille back into consciousness. "Ohhhh… What happened?" Vanille asks rubbing her sore body. "That's what I wanna know." The figure looming above them doesn't seem sinister, but there is no telling if he is hostile.

"Hey, mister. Where are we? Last thing I knew we were on Gran Pulse, and now where-" "Gran Pulse? Emma, do a mind scan." Scott telepathically signals his girlfriend, not listening to what the man has to say. "Please Scott, did you used to have to ask Jean to do this things? I do have a rather functional mind of my own, which I have in fact been using to read their intentions since the moment they arrived." the White Queen psychically retorts, "they're dazed, confused and lost. They're missing members of their team. Three more females and a male. I can't work out if they're mutants, but they definitely have a power set that we could use to our advantage, and their telling the truth."

"Okay, we know you're stranded, we can help with that, but right now we're fighting a losing battle and we need your help. You in?" Cyclops asks. Without response, the trio pull out their weapons; the older man pulling out a pair of pistols, the younger a boomerang and the girl a strange contraption, not unlike a fishing rod. "Oh wow," Emma announces her disbelief, "if you have powers, that's what we need. Those pistols will do no harm, boomerangs are for Australian children and that… I don't even have enough disdain in me to formulate a suitable sarcastic comment."

"It's not what they are but how we use them," Vanille says, a blackened aura encompassing her. As she focuses, Scott is wary. He turns to look upon his allies, and in doing so sees Danger and Ord's movements slowing. "You can alter time?" He asks, turning back to the girl. "I can do a lot of things as a saboteur. Come on, let's go help!" She joyfully responds, as she hops and skips towards the battle. As his line of sight follows the girl, as do a line of bullets, all brandished with differing elements. Fire, thunder, water, air, ice. Emma looks back at the man with the pistols in surprise, "Interesting, let's hope you can aim." She watches as he runs after Cyclops and the young girl, who is doing surprisingly well in spite of her childish demeanour. "And what about you?" She turns again to the young boy, who is stationed still with her on the outskirts of the raucous. "Trust me, you'll want me on the side-lines for when things get heavy." he warns. As Emma is about to re-enter the fold, one of Ord's spinning blades is thrown in miscalculation in her direction. Before she even thinks to convert into diamond form a protective barrier appears in front of her which stops the blade. "See, protecting and healing is my specialty." Hope calls after her as she carries forward.

The battle does not take long to win, thanks in no small part to Sazh and Vanille. After introductions are exchanged, and Hope uses his medic capabilities to restore Hisako and Charles, the team stands, deliberating over what to do with their prisoners.

"We need to find out who sent Ord, and why he is working with Danger. She clearly has her motives, but what are his? What does he want with the X-Men that made him attack us so outlandishly?" As Cyclops deliberates over what will come next, the answer is made for him. A giant ship looms over the Xavier estate and projects a beam that brings the X-Men, the l'cie and their captives on board. "X-Men, outworlders. Welcome aboard S.W.O.R.D. enterprise. I'm Abigail Brand and I'll be here to help out in the outcome of an emergency." an important looking green haired female informs them. "What kind of emergency?" Beast asks, ever the cautious X-man. "Well, I have the answer to that." a familiar voice resounds, catching then attention of all those present, especially one Charles Xavier. He recognises this voice not only as an ally and friend, but as a lover; as he turns to face Lilandra Neramani, former majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire.


	4. Departure from the known

"_X-Men, outworlders. Welcome aboard S.W.O.R.D. enterprise. I'm Abigail Brand and I'll be here to help out in the outcome of an emergency." an important looking green haired female informs them. "What kind of emergency?" Beast asks, ever the cautious X-man. "Well, I have the answer to that." a familiar voice resounds, catching then attention of all those present, especially one Charles Xavier. He recognises this voice not only as an ally and friend, but as a lover; as he turns to face Lilandra Neramani, former majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire._

"Lilandra?" Xavier exclaimed, clearly in a state of shock. "Yes Charles. I know what you are thinking, our psychic rapport allowed me to know your surprise before you voiced it. I am here, Charles, to ask you and the X-Men for your help. The Shi'ar Empire is in ruins, and I fear it may be on the brink of total destruction, unless you and your team can help."

"What's this Shi'ar Empire thing?" Sazh asks in his usual questioning tone. "The Shi'ar are an inter-galactic race spanning over several hundred species," Agent Brand explains, "Now the former majestrix Lilandra asked S.W.O.R.D. for help in figuring out what could be a universal problem." "What is this problem?" Scott asks, ever the valiant leader. He must assess the forthcoming situation before he can strategize his team. "I have a fear, that the new leader of the empire plans for the M'kraan Crystal to be utilized in an attempt to expand our civilisation. However, as we know from previous experiences, there is no telling what may happen should the Crystal be forcibly used." Lilandra's doubt in her race is worrying, most of all to Xavier, who has always known her to retain a dignified calm even in the most dangerous of threats.

"Wait!" Kitty calls attention, "What about Ord and Danger? Where are they? We were just fighting them…" "My team can take care of that Pryde, did you really think we weren't prepared for prisoners?" Brand issues two soldiers to each prisoner and watches as they are escorted from the room.

"So what is it you need us to do Lilandra?" Scott asks, trying to formulate a battle plan. "I'll be heading up the operation Summers, all questioning will be directed at me." Brand steps in. Turning to Kitty, she asks of Lockheed. "Oh, I don't know actually," Kitty's confused response, "He seemed distant recently, and when the attack came, I don't know where he went…" "Sorry'm late boss." the purple dragon flies in, veering towards Agent Brand. "Lockheed! You can talk?" the dragons supposed owner's tone is riddled with surprise, a feeling the rest of the X-Men share. "Kitty, 'm'sorry," Lockheed communicates only basically with Kitty, however she senses a tone of guilt in his mumbles, "undercover. Blown. Bad." He seems remorseful towards his friend, who turns away in betrayal.

"Agent Lockheed," Brand commands, "Focus. What have you learnt of our new prisoners?" "The Breakworlder seems like an average opponent, no threat if he is kept from his weapons. The machine however, she could be tricky for the X-Men. I believe if an encounter with her is necessary, those she has had time to adapt to less will be more suited, myself included." "Excellent, two prisoners who don't seem any trouble and an inter-galactic monarchy threatening universal destruction. My boss is gonna have my head…" Brand puts her head into her hand, a momentary lapse in character and confidence.

"Right, X-Men, rest up. This journey is going to be long, but it's necessary. Lilandra, I know you want to get re-acquainted with Xavier," she notices the loving glances exchanged by the pair, "But I need you up front to help brief us on getting to your throne-world. Summers, McCoy, Xavier. You three seem to be those in command-" "Now hold on you green haired bimbo." Emma interrupts, "Where do you get off on telling our team, MY team, what to do?" "Oh, Frost, how lovely to have you aboard. Agent?" Brand turns as a member of S.W.O.R.D. comes to her side, "Please escort Miss Frost somewhere she'll be out of my hair." Emma sighs in disgust, "And someone fetch me a god-damn telepathy scrambler. I don't want that witch in my head, not that I have anything to hide other than my feelings towards her. You three," she turns now to Sazh, Vanille and Hope who have remained quiet in awe of all that is going on, "follow Agent Lockheed. Agent, you will prepare dossiers on these new arrivals and meet with me to brief in one hour. Am I clear?" Lockheed blows a small flame in approval, looks at the three new members of the team, and flies off down a corridor, turning once to blow another short flame to gather their attention. "The rest of you, you have free reign around the facilities, just don't get in the way." Brand leaves towards the command deck of the ship with Cyclops, Beast and Xavier in pursuit. Piotr tries to comfort Kitty's feeling of betrayal, but is only rebuffed. Logan wonders off, grunting something about a beer, with Hisako following him. Ororo goes in search of Emma to learn what she can find out from her psy-link to Scott.

"Names?" Lockheed grunts towards his three subjects with disdain, clearly wishing he was assigned to another job. "I'm Sazh, this is Vanille and Hope." Sazh replies, assuming leadership of the small group, "I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon-" "Plan't?" "I'm sorry what?" "Lockheed blows a small cinder in aggravation, "PLA NET?" he pronounces clearly. "Oh, sorry. Me and the boy are from Cocoon, Vanille over here's from Gran Pulse. Although I guess we all are now after Cocoon fell." his thoughts linger off, thinking now of his son. Sazh had only just been reunited with Dajh, and now he felt he'd lost him again. "Race?" "We're l'cie…" Hope tells, with a hint of fear in his voice. Their focus had been completed, how did they still have their powers? If it was Etro's doing, is it permanent? Is there any possibility of becoming a cie'th? Only time would tell.

"Who does that woman think she is?" Emma demands, pacing angrily, "I could put her in a catatonic state so fast, she wouldn't notice the change in reality. Or revert her mind to that of a prepubescent adolescent. Bet it took her a while to get laid, did you see her hair-" "Emma please," Ororo interjects, "I came here for information, not a bitching session. What have you found out?"

"So Lilandra," Xavier proceeds cautiously, "It's been a while. How have you been?" "If you are curious about your reputation among the Shi'ar, know that it is mixed," Lilandra provides the answer Xavier was really looking for, "I tried to convince my people of your innocence, only those truly loyal to me deemed it a worthy excuse. Many others have sided with my sister, Deathbird, and cry for your blood." "Deathbird has returned?" Scott says, worry clearly overpowering his tone. The X-Men have confronted Deathbird on several occasions, and it has usually cost them dearly. "Yes, and I am afraid she's not alone…" Lilandra warns.

"Kid, why'd you follow me?" Logan questions Hisako, who seems content by his side. "I don't know, I just feel safe around you," she confides, "Logan, I have a question." His silence is a sign for her continuance, "Miss Pryde told me that you acted as a mentor to her, and another, Jubilee was it?" he remains silent. "Anyway, I was wondering-" "You want me to teach you kid? Show you the ropes? Is that it?" "Well, yes-" "Forget it." Logan's rebuff of her advance comes as an unwelcome shock to the young girl, "But Mister Logan-" "No kid. I got enough blood on my hands, I ain't giving you any to carry." "But what if I need to fight?" "You fight well enough kid." "Well enough for the Shi'ar?" Logan's thoughts trail back to his encounters with the Shi'ar, and most prominently, the Imperial Guard. He hopes the girl won't have to face them, but knows the inevitability of challenging the throne. "Come on kid, we'll do some basic hand-to-hand combat."

"Katya, do not feel disheartened," Piotr tries still to calm a weary Pryde, "I'm sure Lockheed had his reasons. He would never do anything that would threaten you." "I know Pete, but I still can help but feel betrayed," her tone is downfallen, "He's always been there for me, but now I think, 'was it as a friend or to further his intelligence of us?'" "Then ask him, I'm sure he has his reasons." The rationalising seems to work, as Kitty hugs her giant love just as Lockheed and the l'cie return. "Piotr, can you take them to Emma and Ororo, I need to have a word with Lockheed." He nods, and turns the three in the direction his team mates await. "Come, let us have a three-way battle to better assess your powers!" Kitty hears his voice trail off with a hint of excitement. "Lockheed-" as the word comes out he flies to her and curls around her neck and shoulders, softly purring. She knows this is a conversation that needs to happen, but right now she needs time. The two follow the footsteps of her boyfriend.

"The jump-gate should be close now." Lilandra tells the ship's captain, "We know your highness," Brand explains, "We've had tabs on the Shi'ar for years. Do you really think we don't follow ANYTHING that could even pose the slightest threat to the Earth?" She turns and issues orders to those in control of the flight trajectory and the ship follows these commands, veering slightly to the left. Dr McCoy remains silent, with only the odd "fascinating" or "excellent" escaping his lips. Scott is studying Brand closely, tactfully taking in how she handles leadership. This leaves Xavier and Lilandra able to discuss matters of importance only to them, matters of the heart.

"WE'VE BEEN HIT!" The ship jolts violently to the right, the warning coming over the intercom. Hisako is thrown onto Logan during their training, however the sudden jolt came as a surprise. She loses her psionic armour and is pierced by one of Logan's adamantium claws. "NOOOO!" comes his feral cry, "WE NEED A MEDIC IN HERE, SOMEBODY, QUICK!"

The jolt interrupts the staged battle occurring between Colossus, Storm, the White Queen and the l'cie. "Is everyone ok?" Ororo asks concerned, "Ahh!" Emma keels over, unable to take the psychic strain. "Emma, what is wrong?" "It's Hisako, she's injured," she regains her composition and stands, heading east through the corridors, "Logan didn't have to shout the co-ordinations into my head, seriously, that man…" as she enters the room, she knows why the determination to be heard, "What happened?" Emma asks, running towards the blood-drenched Logan, "We were training, that hard-right made her lose focus, fall. I was still unsheathed, I think she punctured a lung." Hisako's breathing was scarce and forced, she was growing pale. "Why did that woman think it was a good idea to wear a psychic scrambler? We need a medi-team sent here stat, she might not make it." "I can help." Hope says, weary of interruption, "Get over here bub, NOW!" Logan's cries only added to the fear Hope felt of failure. A green aura encompassed him as he leant over the girl and let the l'cie magic flow through him.

"Brand, what was that?" Scott yells his question over numerous alarms and panic in the control room. "I don't know Summers," Brand responds in a brash manner, "We made the jump, and then BOOM! Someone get me a monitor on our surroundings, now." As she barks commands to her team, a voice rings over the intercom. "Unknown space craft, you have used Shi'ar technology without authorisation from the Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire, or any of his fleets. Prepare to surrender of-" A loud explosion followed by static over the intercom. As the static subsides, a new voice appears, "Sorry about that folks, we must have missed one. Agent Brand are you there?" Scott is the first to recognise the voice, "Dad?" "Corsair," Brand says, ignoring Summers' outburst, "that was foolish and reckless of you, anymore and we could have been in serious trouble, we're opening dock B for your arrival, prepare to board." "Understood."

Corsair turns to his Starjammers team. "Hepzibah, prep us for landing. Alex, sounds like Scott's on board, what a nice treat for us. Polaris, Rachel, you guys go fetch the newbies. Noel," Corsair turns to the brown haired boy, "Looks like what you said about them being attacked was true, guess we can take you at face value. But you're still to stay by my side." "Understood sir." Noel Kriess responds, standing to attention to his captain. His thoughts are full of the l'cie he knows are on the other ship, and how it will please both Serah and Snow to see them again, and that's the main goal of his, to keep Serah's happiness.


End file.
